You, Me and Faries!
by KasumiGirl
Summary: The last thing Francis expected was to run into Arthur but now that he has his attention... the fey keep getting in the way! FrancexEngland


**(AN: This is an edited RP by myself (Lily) and a friend (Lisa). We hope you enjoy the rather smutty humor~)**

France had not expected to literally run into England at the ball that night, and judging by the look on the other nation's face, he doubted the English pirate had been expecting to see his long-time rival there either... though it could have been the fact that Francis was dressed in full out drag that had caught him off guard.

After a few drinks and traded insults, they left to find a free room to fool around for a bit, like they were prone to do from time to time when they weren't currently at war (which didn't seem to happen too often.) Shutting the door to some random bedroom behind him, Francis turned gracefully on his heels despite all the drinks he had had, and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck before leaning forward and pressing his soft, painted pink lips to the other man's.

The dress and corset France wore gave the man false feminine curves, but when he pressed his body firmly against England's, flat chest to flat chest with a hard bulge poking through all the ruffles and jabbing him in the Brit in the hip, there was no mistaking that no matter how pretty he may be in that dress and make up, that Francis was still a man.

Smirking to himself, Arthur kissed back, eagerly stepping forward to take the lead and tease his tongue into the French man's mouth. Pulling back from the kiss he murmured with a faint chuckle, "You really aught to wear things like this more often." One of the hands that were currently pressing against France's hips moved to his behind, squeezing it. "So tell me lass do you-" The blond pirate trailed off from his teasing tone as a glimmer caught his eye. Fairies? What where they doing here? Clicking his tongue he impatiently shooed the winged beings.

Purring into the kiss, France allowed England to claim his mouth and let out a pleased hum as Arthur pulled away with a chuckle. Always willing to take a complement, Francis smile widen some but they twisted into a pout as it was clear that his attention was elsewhere. Slipping a gloved hand to the back of the pirate's head, the Frenchman clasped his fingers tightly in short, cropped blond hair and forced England's face and attention back to his, once again pressing their mouth's together and sucking Arthur's tongue into his mouth.

"Attention on me, Arthur." France scolded lightly when he pulled away, not sure about what had caught the other attention but not appreciating the man's mind wondering while they were 'busy.'

Caught off guard by Francis' tugging he none the less growled in a pleased manner as the man suckled on his tongue, moving it against his corset wearing rival's. Arthur flashed him a smirk, "Of course pet but..." The fey lingered giggling at the display. Arthur felt a bit hot around the collar dare he say… nervous with his friends so near, "How about we another room? A table I could bend you over eh?"

Mood easily shifted the irritation France had felt moments earlier slipped away quickly as he once again was the center of attention and he traced his manicured nails lightly down the back of the Englishman's neck as he pulled him into another series of light kissed before answering. "Don't be silly, cher..." he said as he moved away from Arthur's now smear pink lips to move down to his neck. "We have a perfectly nice room right here... besides, I don't think I could walk another few feet with the conduction I'm in." The Frenchman said and nipped the other's neck as he pressed his hard-on more firmly against the pirate to remind him of said conduction. "Besides... there are plenty of things right in here you can bend me over." he grinned, his nose wrinkling in wicked amusement as he took a few steps back and taking Arthur's hand into his own, pulling the man farther into the room with him.

Arthur groaned at the attention the other was giving him. It felt great~ But... Those farries were buzzing around. Once again shooing them he allowed the other to lead him into the room, stopping him at the bed. "Looks nice enough." Pushing the man back into the duvet, he still teased his hands along France's body. "Mmmm... It's been too long." He chuckled, starting to lift the Frenchman's skit, unable to wait to touch him.

With a light laugh, Francis fell back onto the bed and looked up at England through made up eyes and long lashes with his gown and dress spread out elegantly around his frame. "We've certainly have settled for worse before." the blonde reminded him of some of their past get togethers as he spread his silk stocking covered legs apart, giving Arthur more access as he pushed the fancy, frilled skirt up. The feminine man, of course, was not bothered by the fairies that he could not see, who had fluttered closer, curious to see what England found so interesting under France's skirt. More tinkling laughter reached England's ears. He snatched his hands back from under France's skirt with an awkward flush. He all but glared at the farries; it was hard to stay in the mood when they were fluttering around. "Bugger off..." He hissed.

Firm legs slid closed some at England's words and tone, and he pushed himself up more on his elbows to get a better look at him. "Excuse me?" Francis asked in a rather displeased tone, raising one thin eyebrow in question, unsure what the Englishman was going on about but since he was the only one in the room, surely he was talking to him... unless the pirate had had more to drink that Francis had realized...

Giving France an impatient look Arthur huffed, looking flustered. "Not you! It's the farries; they won't leave the room..." Oh Lord, Francis was going to think he was mad. Their guests didn't seem to mind and simply fluttered around them, watching with curious expressions. Arthur waved a hand in the air, trying to bat the away. "Bloody hell."

Francis gave the English nation a rather unimpressed look; his slightly smeared lips turned down into a slight frown. He had heard about the fairies from all the Kirkland siblings over the years and had simply accredited it to the family's inability to handle their alcohol, but never before had any of their delusions come up at such an inconvenient time.

The French man considered his options, and since up and leaving wasn't going to get him laid, he decided just to go with the flow. Once more pushing aside his annoyance, Francis leaned forward to grab Arthur by the front of his shirt, once again drawing the pirate's attention back to himself as he pulled the man towards him. "Well, then let them stay and watch. I'll promise them a good show. ~" he teased and gave the other a rather lustful expression that was intensified by the use of makeup.

Arthur's mouth fell open in surprise a deep blush on his face as he was kissed again. No way. That would be far too mortifying. Pulling back he said quickly, "L-look I'll try to get rid of them Francis just, give me a minute alright?"

When Arthur pulled away once more, seemingly to try and talk his imaginary friends into leaving, Francis decided enough was enough, and with a hefty pull, he used the element of surprise to suddenly tug England onto the bed next to him. In a blink of an eye, the blonde was straddling the surprised man with his dress flawed out around them. "I said, let them watch." the Frenchman stated as his hair fell loose from its fancy style to hang around and frame his pale face nicely. While he would humor Arthur's belief in magical critters, he certainly wasn't going to go as far as letting them ruin his sex life.

Without waiting for a reply, Francis then moved his hands to the button of the pirate's shirt, slowly undoing them despite his protest. Granted, England could out muscle him and push him off easily, but such acts of force could just as likely end in a fist fight rather than sex, so he doubted he'd take the risk.

"Wha-?!" Arthur stared up at him as their positions were reversed. "Let them watch?!" The pirate struggled halfheartedly, part of him found this hot and the other was nearly dying from embarrassment. "Francis... Wait I..." How could he protest? He was able to feel the Frenchman's heat through his clothes and had no doubt that his rival could feel Arthur's growing bulge.

The scowl slowly left Francis face to be replaced by a brief confused expression, then a wicked smirk as he rocked his pantie clad ass against Arthur's growing bulge. "Oh my... it seems that you like the idea of your little friends watching more then you'll admit." he teased as he noticed the younger man's physical response to the suggestion. "Does it turn to on to have their little eyes watch as I ravish you?" The blonde purred then pushed the pirate's shirt open to lean down and catch a nipple in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Arthur's fairies friends stared at the scene before then, pointing, giggling, and confused about why Francis -who wasn't a baby- was sucking on Arthur's nipple -who wasn't a woman.

Blushing and fidgeting, Arthur's back arched as Francis paid attention to his chest. It was a bit of a turn on... If he hadn't seen the farries looking at them and giggling. "Francis just... Ahh..." One of his hands tangled in the man's hair and the other reached around to run over his behind. "Bloody hell... Talented thing aren't you?"

Pulling away, Francis smiled at the pink lip stick marks he had left on Arthur chance before looking up at the pirate. "I've practiced." he said with a wink before leaning down to give his other nipple the same treatment as the first.

As he pinched Arthur's nipple lightly between his teeth, one of the bolder fairies reached out with her two tiny hands and pinched the free nipple between her palms to try and see exactly what Francis was trying to get out of them.

"Ah!" Arthur's back arched as both the creature and Francis touched him. He writhed a little on the bed, glaring down at the fairy. He tried to push her away without knocking her small body flying, running his own hand lightly over the 'unoccupied' part of his chest. The frog was giving them ideas?! But at the same time he didn't want to stop... "Dammit..." He hissed through his teeth, another pleased groan leaving him.

"No, no, no." Francis tsked at Arthur when he reached down to sweep away the fairy, obviously thinking he was trying to swat him away. Grabbing his wrist, Francis pushed the his hands above his head and held them down against the bed with one hand while he awkwardly reached down with his free hand to undo his garter and pull one of his stockings off.

With a grin, he then wrapped the stocking around England's wrists, binding them together. "Now be a good boy and let my wondrous self put on a marvelous show for your friends, as promised. ~"

As Francis spoke, the fairy considered Arthur's reaction to her little experiment. As she had expected, there had been no milk... but based on how Arthur had responded as well as Francis amused reaction, she put one and one together and figured it out. They were playing a game! Since fairies always loved games, she rushed to explain it to all her friends.

Arthur nearly growled in frustration as the drag wearing Frenchman tied his hands. Didn't he understand?! For a moment his gaze darted away with the fairy that had flown to the others. We're they leaving? He hoped so... That theory was pushed to the side as the fairies continued to giggle and flew a little closer. Nearly groaning he looked back at Francis, "A good show? ... Better make me feel good as well _lass_." He teased, seeking to try and block out the fey by turning his entire focus of attention to Francis.

Sitting back up some, Francis put on a look of mock indulgence. "When have I ever left you anything but completely satisfied in bed? Really... you need to learn to have faith in me, Angleterre." he said before humming to press a trail of kisses down his chest to his navel, leaving his shirt and coat spread open. He left them on since he couldn't take it off without untying the pirate's hands.

As the Frenchman dipped his tongue into his belly button, the fairies gathered around his abandon, perked nipples. Due to their size, it took both of one fairy's hands to wrap around the hard nub as she licked the top of it, trying to mimic his lover while another, more troublesome fairy, just gave the other nip a hard slap.

The sensations were strange and a cross between welcome and not so... Arthur groaned, tossing his head a little as he was torn between his lover and the farries teasing him. At the slap, the pirate gasped, tugging at his restraints. "Y-you damn things... Don't!" He hissed, twisting his torso in an attempt to dislodge the farries. They didn't seem to heed him much and, he didn't want to put France in a bad mood so... England attempted to amend with, "N-not you France... They... They're... Ahh!"

The more England wiggled and fought, the more amused the Fairies were with the game. More joined in, in little hands and mouth pulling, biting, and licking mercilessly at the hard pink numbs. Francis looked up long enough to give the other a look like he was crazy, but after a second, just shook his head and went back to open mouth kissing Arthur's belly button as he undid his belt buckle and pants.

Arthur gasped and groaned at the treatment, seemingly spurring on both parties that were messing with him. He couldn't take much more of this and groaned thankfully as Francis finally started to pay attention to the spot between his legs. He shifted his hips obligingly, pressing up. When this was over... He thought to himself, he was going to thrash the lot of them for not listening to him.

Sliding off the bed so that he could tug Arthur's trousers off, Francis took a moment to fold his pants as he eyed his bed mate's already hard member, silently noting that the idea if his fake friends watching him really seemed to turn the Brit on. "You are very hard, considering that I have hardly touched you so far. ~"

The fairies continued to pinch and play with Arthur's nipples happily, but when France pulled off his pants a few of them paused to stare at the pirate's naked lower half, then decided that getting naked was obviously part of the game, they were soon all giggling and throwing their clothing everywhere as they hovered in front of England.

Arthur looked down at Francis hovering over his own erection as he was stripped bare. He knew that the man wouldn't buy words on the caries so instead he said, "That talented I suppose..." However, once again he was distracted by the farries who were stripping before him. He frowned up at them, jerking his head in a final attempt to shoo them away again. How long were they going to continue to play along?

Back between England's legs, Francis hovered over his cock; pick lips only a breath away from his leaking member. "Hm... must be... though are you sure it's the company of your fairies making you so excited?" the Frenchman taunted playfully as he recalled how strongly he had first reacted to having them watch and not realizing how right he really was. Taking a moment to lick a drop of cum from the tip, the nation wrapped his hands around the other's cock before taking the head into his mouth a sucking.

With the change of pace, some of the fairies went down lower to see what knew thing was happening while the others remained above Arthur's chest, some still playing with his nipples while some of the other tiny winged women had started playing with their own and their companions boobs before him as they attempted to figure out the game.

Arthur wanted to yell at Francis that their audience was indeed real and growing more and more frisky by the minute, but the protests died in his throat. There was no way that Francis would believe him... It was nearly maddening, watching as the fey began to pleasure themselves and to have France's mouth along his erection. Moans in response to both parties pleasuring him grew louder as more and more of the delicious sensations racked up his spine. "Oh hell..." He growled out, eyes sliding shut as he lightly bucked his hips into the skilled, soft mouth around him, urging him to take more.

When Arthur tried to buck into Francis mouth, the Frenchman pulled away and laughed. "Oh, no! You do not get to set the pace... I gave you your chance and you kept letting those fairies of yours interrupt so it's my turn to take charge." the blond informed the bond man under him before reaching down to pull of his other stocking and tying it around the Brit's ball and dick as a make shift cock ring as one fairy flew close enough to scoop up a drop of precum with her hands and bring it close to her face to taste it like the other large man had done.

"W-wait Fra-" Arthur groaned as the make shift cock ring was placed on him. "France!" He hissed, writhing a little harder, "This isn't funny." The pirate groaned before blushing darker than ever as the fairy tried to sample his precum. Dammit, he was not going to live this down with them...

"It's not meant to be humorous love... now be good, lie back, and let big brother take care of you.~" Francis purred as he pumped Arthur's cock in his hand. The fairies, careful to avoid the Frenchman's hand, gathered around the head of their friend's swollen dick, giggling as they reached out to smear the sticky liquid over the sensitive tip, a few even leaning forward to lick it.

Since it was getting crowded around his lower half, a few of the winged girls went back to Arthur's perky nipples to play.

Arthur whined, unable to keep from bucking his hips into that grip, even if he couldn't get anything out of it at the moment. It wasn't made any easier because of his fairy friends who were teasing him constantly. "Oh... God..." Looking over at the older nation he watched his actions with a rather lust filled eyes. How long was the other going to keep this up? He was not looking forward to having to beg his 'big brother' for release.

Offering his lover a quick smile, he then ducked down to take his cock back into his mouth and bobbing his head as he held his hips down with his hands and sucking the other off until he was a needy mess. The fairies, amused by England's squirming and wiggling, were only more encouraged by his actions.

When he thought that Arthur was completely distracted by his oral teasing, he pulled his mouth off and using a bit of force, flipped the man onto his stomach with one quick motion while he was still out of it, causing the fairies to scatter.

Distracted he was; the blond pirate's mind was a haze of need. He didn't see the movement coming and let out a slightly startled cry as he was flipped over. Looking back at the man he frowned and mock grumbled, "I thought I was topping." Not that he really minded, but it did catch him off guard. At least the farries couldn't tease him from this position. Indeed they had floated back a foot or two, watching to see what their friend and his strange lover would do next...

"Hmmm... no. You blew your chance to top earlier, love." Francis said in a sing song voice as he grabbed the pirate's hips, trying to force him onto his knees with his ass in the air. Once he was pleased with the position he shifted Arthur into, he grabbed both ass cheeks with his hands and squeezed. "Spread your legs a bit more for me." he told him offhandedly as he slipped off the bed to look for something in the room that could be used as lube.

Not sure what was going on, the winged girls stayed back a few feet at first but it wasn't long before curiosity won and they flew closer to his naked backside.

Arthur groaned as he lifted his hips and spread his legs. But the squeezing was pleasant. Smirking to himself he murmured, "Very well." However, once his lover stepped away he took it as an opportunity to reach around and motion for the farries to head out. "You've had your fun." He hissed at them, "Get going." But they paid his words no heed and merely giggled.

Never ones to take no for an answer, the fairies rushed back in upon Arthur's protest. Flying between his legs, once fairy grabbed onto his hard dick, wrapping both her arms and legs around his thick length and clinging in as the others laughed.

Ignoring the fact that it looked like England was talking to his ass, France retrieved some body oil off of a nearby vanity before returning to the bed, settling himself before the other nation as he opened the jar to slick his fingers.

A strangled gasp left the pirate nation as he felt the fairy give him a 'hug'. He groaned as the small, soft body clung to him. It was unfair of them to play with him like this when France was around. Bloody cheats... He thought to himself. Francis' return prompted him to stop his antics. And he watched in renewed hunger as the older blonde slicked up his fingers. He felt torn between how things with their guest were escalating and really wanting to fool around with his rival...

The fairies were not at all shy, and when Francis pressed his lube finger against Arthur's hole to rub the lube against it, the girls were right there, up close and giggling as they watched. With a smirk, the Frenchman watched as his finger disappeared into the warm opening along with the fairies while the one on England's cock, struggled to stay hanging on despite the Brit's jerks and movements.

Groaning into the sheets, England shifted his hips trying to get comfortable in order to adjust to the digit pressing into him. He was not a stranger to this position but it had been a while. Perhaps it was a good thing Francis was as lecherous and 'romantic' as he often acted; the discomfort he would endure tonight could be minimal. If not for the blasted stocking around his cock.

Top or bottom, Francis was well versed with sex and he slowly opened up England's body, sliding in a second finger with ease. "You're tight love... been awhile?" he asked as he finger fucked him. It was the twitch that followed the entry of the third finger that cause the fairy on his dick to slip free, causing a whole new burst of laughter as the discovered a new game and soon a who group of them were trying to cling to his erection, to see if they could hang on through his bucking.

"F-fuck..." He growled as the sprites continued to play on him. Arthur remembered that he had to try and at least appear sane in front if France so he said, "Yes... It has." Pulling his bound hands between his legs, England muttered, "Can't you take this thing off?"

Pulling his fingers free, France gave England an 'Are you dumb?' look. "If I wanted your hands free, then I wouldn't have tied them the first place." He told him as he pulled his own skirt up and out of way so that he could continue. As the Frenchman did that, the fairies toward England's back side, being the naughty creatures they were, wasted no time in copying Francis' earlier actions and the pirate soon had several small fist and arms penetrating his slick opening.

The rustle of silk against his skin was pleasurable, but the little limbs pushing into him... Well, they still felt good but also awkward. Damn lewd creatures! Arthur moaned, hips jerking a little as he fumbled with the knots binding his wrists and erection. He had no such luck getting them off and was forced to lay there in an awkward pleasure as he waited for France to fuck him. "Dammit frog... Hurry."

"...No." Francis said simply, letting his skirt fall back down. "I don't think I will." he said as punishment for trying to control the pace while he was on charge and instead moved around so that he was in front of England and lifting his dress once more so that the hard bulge straining against silk panties was in clear view of the pirate. "Lick. ~" he ordered, jerking his hips forward to press his covered erection against Arthur's mouth.

Bored with fisting Arthur, the fairies were soon gripping the ring of muscles, pulling Arthur wider open so that they could see insider of his entrance and perhaps see what the Frenchman had been trying to reach in there.

Lips pressed against silk covered heated flesh, Arthur's yell at being pulled open was muffled. He wiggled his hips, but was unable to dislodge them. Growling lowly, he glanced up at Francis before complying. England opened his mouth and let his tongue trace a slow trail up to the lacy hem line of the panties. There was no reason he couldn't enjoy himself and return the favor after all... Flicking his tongue song the length once more he grasped the top of the panties between his teeth and pulled down.

Free to do as the please, the winged girls continued to happily molest the pirate, so reaching inside of his deep enough to swat at his prostate while others clang to and played with his dick. Unaware of it all, France closed his eyes and waited as Arthur tugged his underwear down with his teeth, allowing his cock to spring out, eager and ready. Why England was moaning and squirming so much over giving him a blow job, he wasn't sure about, but as long as he was getting into it, Francis wasn't going to complain.

Trying hard to focus on only France and not the fairies intent on teasing him, Arthur opened his mouth and let his tongue gently wander over the older man's length. Glancing once up at the other to see his expression; Arthur than started to take in the entire length. He slowly went down on the Frenchman sucking lightly on his erection.

Eyes heavy lidded, Francis looked down through long eyelashes at the man kneeling in front of him and waited patiently. When he finally felt the tip of a warm tongue teasing him, the Frenchman's hand clenched the skirt he was holding out of the way and his breath hitched slight. A small gasp escaped his full, pained lips and he allowed his eyes to fall shut as he took a moment to enjoy the please then reached out with one hand to sweetly glide his fingers along England's before moving it higher and gripping the younger nation's hair in his fist tightly so that he could force the pirate down farther.

There was a muffled intake of breath as Francis' grip moved from lying over his hand to holding tight in his hair. England groaned lowly as he was pushed down over his old rival's length but was quick to control himself. He could adjust quickly... working to relax his throat, Arthur continued to pleasure Francis. His bound hands moved up to pinch at the inside of one of the Frenchman's now bare thighs and moaned as once again a little fairy hand hit his prostate.

Still slightly annoyed at England's earlier distraction, France held his dick down the other man's throat, knowing Arthur well enough to know that he could handle such treatment. The feeling of his throat muscles around his hard cock was amazing and when he felt a sharp pinch against his bare thigh, Francis shuddered in pleasure at the slight pain added to his pleasure but pulled back to allow the other to take a breath. "So good love, so very, very good. ~" he praised with a purr.

The fairies chatter and playing continued with the occasion scuffle to get their turn at the 'fun parts' of the game, the fun parts being Arthur's nipples, penis, and anus since they were what made him squirm and make funny sounds that they normally didn't get to hear from him.

Lord when this was all over he was going to have to have a stern talk with the faries... And he hated doing that since if he got them mad it would rain inside of his house for a week. The island nation sighed and took a full breath before going down on the other again. He hated to rush but wanted to at least get France off a bit so he could deal with the little teases who were currently torturing his most sensitive places. Groaning lowly, he rubbed at the spot he had previously pinched before repeating the treatment on the other leg.

Arthur's issues went unnoticed as Francis was finally getting the attention he wanted and he fought not to simple fuck the other's face, instead allowing England to go at his own pace since he seemed eager enough to please him. The warm hand rubbing away the the ache from his thigh was strangely comforting and arousing and he he released the dress so he could fist his other hand in England's hair as well.

The material from the skirt blocked the pirate from view but Francis could certainly feel what he was doing. Fighting to remain still and not choke the other out (again) as he slid down to take his full length once more, and he almost succeeded until Arthur pinched him and the Frenchman couldn't help but jerk his hips forward with an appreciative groan.

As France was enjoying the blow job, one of the other fairies decided to try and force her way past the other, and flying high in the air she then zoom forward at high speeds... straight towards England's asshole.

There was a strangled cry as Arthur felt the fairy lodge itself inside of him. He /almost/ bit down on Francis but managed to hold back just in time. That would be a mood killer... and as strange as it sounded he did not want this to end even though the faries were making his experience humiliating. Jerking back and off of the Frenchman, England growled in frustration as he felt the fairy become stuck inside of him. "Shit... you damn brats!" He snarled at the air. Reaching down he tried to tug and push the fey out of his entrance.

Since the fairy had planned on just knocking the other's out of the way and not getting stuck insider of Arthur, she was now panicking as she tried to get out. Inside of his body, she rolled around, squirm and kick in a way that both stretched the pirates inside while banging repeatedly into his prostate.

Not realizing exactly how close to being bitten and how lucky he just was, a scowl covered Francis' pretty face as England pulled away once more to yell at his invisible friends. France really had no idea what Arthur was imagining his pretend play mates to be doing but he was seriously starting to feel jealous that he kept losing Arthur's attention to something that didn't even exists!

Grabbing Arthur's hair once more, he roughly forced the pirate to look back at him once more before growling, "I will have your attention or I will leave and find company elsewhere, do you understand?"

There was a brief struggle in which Arthur tried to shift Francis' grip as well as remove the fairy. But he could not have it both ways. The Frenchman's words sunk in and he managed to pull the fairy out with a faint wriggle of his hips. "I understand..." He muttered. It wasn't often that he felt guilty, but now was one of the times. On the other hand it was seriously starting to irk him that only a few of the other nations still possessed the ability to see magical beings... But he did not bring that up then and there. Huffing he lifted his bound hands to bat away Francis', "Let me get back to work then eh?"

The fairy squirmed and wiggled inside of him with the other's hovering around annoyingly until she finally managed to slip free with a bit of effort on both of their parts. The laughter resumed right after she was free, the tiny winged creatures finding it all oh so amusing.

Francis wasn't nearly as amused as the fairies though, and his hands remained firmly in the other's hair until he finally sighed and released his grip. "Very well... if you think you can keep focus." he mumbled after a second and reached out to undo the bonds like Arthur had asked for earlier, since they obviously weren't helping to keep his attention.

Flexing his wrists a little, Arthur was tempted to reach between his legs and untie himself there as well, but his erection was not as painful as it was before... so he let it be. Glancing once more at Francis he leaned over again, pushing up the man's skirt. Fingers wandering over his hips and thighs, the pirate pressed open mouthed kisses along the sides of his length. At last, he took him into his mouth again, humming softly and trying to work the other back to hardness as quickly as he could to make up for lost time. Hopefully the fairies would calm some, or else they were going to absolutely ruin his night.

The little accident seemed to be keeping the fairies hovering around his back side away some for the moment, though they never seemed to learn so it was doubtful it would last very long.

Unable to see England under his skirt, France closed his eyes once more and tried to focus on his warm mouth rather then his irritation. Thankfully the pirate was good enough with his mouth that it wasn't long before his hips were thrusting forward softly. "That's right... get me nice and hard, love." he muttered softly.

Arthur smirked to himself and relaxed a little now that the fey weren't outright pestering him. He held onto Francis' hips but didn't keep him from thrusting just yet. Every once and a while he would pull back to simply suck at the tip or even pull off to nip at his thighs. "Eager yet?" England teased, voice slightly muffled by the man's skirts.

The Frenchman swallowed and reached up absently to thumb at his own nipple through the material of the dress. "I was eager twenty minutes ago, dear." he commented, the use of the English pet name rather then his preferred 'cher' showing that he hadn't quite forgiven him yet.

Pushing his skirt out of the way, he grabbed the pirate's shirt and pulled him up to his knees to kiss him. Slipping his tongue into his mouth, he kissed the other nation deeply until they needed to separate for breath. "I want you now... before you get distracted again."he said against Arthur's lips, then dipped his head down to press an open mouth kiss to his neck. "How would you like it, my pet?"

Clinging too him, possibly with an even tighter grip, Arthur kissed back, groaning as the other pressed his tongue into his mouth. So what if he wasn't forgiven yet? If Francis kissed like this when he was pissed perhaps it would be fun to aggravate him from now on... Licking his lips as the Frenchman finally pulled away to move to his neck, the blond pirate thought it over. His now free hands wound their fingers through his cross-dressing rival's longer locks, humming in thought. "I want to ride you, love." He murmured, tilting his head more to the side.

His kissing slowly became a slow, harsh sucking and by the time the Frenchman pulled away, there was a nice, dark hickie decorating the side of Arthur's neck. "That sounds just lovely." he purred and kissed him once more before turning around to crawl toward the center of the bed where there would be more room, his hips swaying seductively as he went.

With Francis out of the way, the fairies now flocked back to England's body, several of them clinging to and hanging off of his erection though then now seemed a bit wary of his butt.

He could manage with them simply messing with his erection. Smirking to himself, he managed to push off his jacket completely and edged up the Frenchman's skirt again. "Are you ready?" His hands wandered along Francis' hips edging underneath to grope him as England leaned over the other man.

Laying back in the mass of fluffy pillows, the Frenchman watched intently as he watched England remove the rest of his clothing and Francis smiled in reply as he reached down to help pull the frilly, ball gown up to his waist and out of the way. "I'm always ready, you know that Angleterre.~" he purred lustfully as he nudge the man closer with one long , bare leg (except the black, lacy garter belt).

England leaned down, tugging away the garter belt, and letting his tongue drag along a smooth, freshly shaved leg. Sitting up again he moved forwards, until their hips were pressing together. "I know." Chuckling softly, the pirate lifted himself up and began to lower his body over France's erection. Arthur groaned at the feeling of his old rival's heated length entering him, letting pleasure spread through his body. "Bloody hell I've missed this..." His eyes never left Francis' face which made it easier to ignore the faries

Watching Arthur through half lidded eyes, Francis licked his lips as he watched the pirate slide the garter belt down his smooth leg, trailing after it with his tongue, and for a brief moment he reconsidered taking back his earlier words of punishment of denial , spreading his legs wide, and asking (begging?) his sometime-rival to fucking him senseless (especially after grinding his hips down against him suggestively) , but decided it against it. Threats and punishments wouldn't work if you caved in on them... not that Arthur seemed particular upset with the out come, he noted as he waited eagerly as Arthur crawled above him and positioned himself..

Francis moaned something that may have been an agreement as the head of his erection slowly slipped into Arthur's tight hole, his eyes falling shut and his head falling back in pleasure as he reached up to grip his hips firmly in his hands.

Meanly, Flying Mint Bunny entered the room, curious as to what all the fuss the fairies were making. He didn't seem to have any interest in joining in, though he did land on the head board, right in front of England's face, and just sat their staring at him, much like a pet cat would do.

"Holy?!" There was an rather feminine yelp from England as he nearly jerked himself off of Francis in surprise as Flying Mint Bunny suddenly landed in front of him. For a moment he went completely still as he stared at the furry creature. "M-mint Bunny?" He stared at the head board, feeling a dark blush creep over his cheeks. This was almost too much... "Dammit." England hissed, glaring at the creature, hoping it would leave

While the fairies just giggled louder and hung on tightly while Arthur's erection bounced wildly with his sudden motion, the pirates reaction startled Francis enough that his eyes shot open and he gasped at the sudden movement as his painted nails sunk into Arthur's hips. Staring at the other nation in confusion, it took him a few seconds to realize what he meant by 'Mint Bunny,' until he recalled it was the name of one of his pretend friends and he couldn't help but scowl as he was once again ignore in favor of Arthur's imagination!

"That's it! Get off me this very moment!" Francis growled, thrusting his hips up hard as he attempted to buck Arthur off of him but resulting in him slamming hard into the younger nation as he did so.

Mint bunny did not move, just continues to stare unblinkingly at the sight before him.

England's expression went from startled to upset to nearly pleasured again as Francis' motion brought their bodies together roughly. "N-ngh!" Leaning down he held onto the Frenchman's shoulders, lowering his gaze so that he would not have to look at Mint Bunny. "No! Dammit Francis don't you dare!" The pirate glared at him, "It's not my fault!"

Despite the extreme pleasure he felt, pride hurt, Francis sneer as he panted and continued to try and buck Arthur off. "Non? Then who's fault is it? Your little friends? Well..." Francis paused to gasp before continuing. "perhaps you should just have sex with them instead!"

Arthur groaned as Francis continued to buck up into him. Hissing as pleasure continued to wrack up his body, England didn't relinquish his grip on the other man. "Dammit... don't get your panties in a bunch... I'm sorry." His words were broken by shallow pants, "Bare with me for now? I'll talk to the bloody pricks l-later..." The island nation absolutely hated begging but he was rather desperate. His body was throbbing with need and he didn't want to stop.

Glowering up at the other, Francis' was short of breath and hard as a rock when he eventually stopped struggling. Despite his desire to kick Arthur off of him out of spite, it was hard to fight his more prima desires while buried balls deep inside the man above him.

After a short internal debate, France snorted. "Fine. Do as you wish, but don't expect me to do you any favors." he huffed, setting his made up face into a cute pout and crossing his arms across his chest, making it clear that he wasn't planning on even touching the pirate after all of this. "You can use your own hands to get yourself off, or get your friends to do it since you are always so focused on them." he huffed, unaware that mint bunny had jumped down and was now sitting on the pillow right next to their heads as he continued to stare/

'Damn prima donna...' Arthur thought to himself, rocking his hips a bit more, any other time the look on his face would be rather amusing, if it wasn't also leading to his inability to get off. Perhaps the man just needed a bit convincing? Arthur closed his eyes in order to not have to see the pale green bunny and started to move faster. "Dammit frog..."

Stubbornly, Francis attempted to keep his arms crossed while looking put out despite the fact that he had a man bouncing on his dick in the most pleasant fashion. Seeing Arthur close his eyes, the Frenchman's displeasure at the other grew... how dare he close he eyes and think of... well, what ever it is he was probably thinking of (more then likely unicorns or something...) and the thought sent another spike of jealous through the man in drag.

Breaking his vow not to touch the other, he grabbed Arthur's thigh with on hand and thrust up into him and he reached up and pinched a nipple sharply. "Look at me." Francis ordered.

Arthur yelped, flinching as the man grabbed and pinched him. Hissing he opened his eyes to glared down at the Frenchman. Why was he so hard to please? "F-fine..." The island nation attempted to keep his gaze in a tunnel vision focus, only wanting to have the drag wearing man in his line of sight. At least the man was touching him now... England's hand moved to lay over the one on his chest, pushing his hand along his skin, "Keep touching me."

"Then keep looking at me, and not your unicorns or platypuses or whatever it is that you're so much more interested in then me!" he snapped and dragged his pink nails down Arthur's chest, though he heeded the request and finally wrapped his hand around the other nations dick (the fairies fleeing away when he did so) as he rolled his hips up to meet England's pace.

Panting and gasping as the other nation finally started to touch him, even though his erection was still bound by a tight stocking, Arthur kept his gaze on Francis. "It's not my fault. I am interested in you, bloody fool! They are just annoying." He shook his head and tried to lean down to kiss the older nation.

Francis turned his head to the side, Arthur's answer not being good enough for a kiss, but as he felt himself getting closer to climax, he was merciful enough to let go of his hip so that he could untie the silk stocking from around the base of his bobbing dick.

He was so close, there wasn't much more for him to take... Arthur moaned in relief as he felt the other finally remove the damn home made cock ring. "F-fuck..." He rolled his hips down harder. "Francis... don't be prissy..." The island nation murmured, trying to move in closer for another kiss.

Hand squeezed between their bodies, Francis continued to jerk Arthur off as he stared stubbornly to the side.

Stomach muscles tense and breathing heavily though his nose and he got closer and closer to finishing, the blonde nation pressed his lips together in denial before finally sighing in defeat and shifting enough to allow England to catch his lips with his own.

Pride and a bit of happiness bubbled up inside of Arthur as Francis finally gave in. England pressed his tongue into the other man's mouth. He eagerly toyed their tongues against one another, only pulling away once he felt the pleasure inside of him reach its peak. Moaning loudly as he pulled back, England felt himself orgasm against Francis' hand.

So close to climax it was hard to focus being mad at the other, so he concentrated on the kiss instead. Moaning softly as England invaded his mouth, he let out a slight whine when England pulled away from the kiss. Feeling his lover's warm seed spill over his hand, he pumped him a few more times before releasing his dripping member before wrapping his (clean) arm around Arthur's neck and pulling him into another open mouth kiss as he continued to buck up into the other as he tried to find his own finish.

It took a few more good thrust, but soon Francis clinging to the pirate and gasping into his mouth as he shuddered and shot his own release inside of England.

Arthur pulled back from the kiss with a bit of a smirk, green eyes flashing in the half light. Slowly, he pulled himself up off of the older nation. "Mmm... Was that so hard?" He teased.

Francis felt too good at the moment to really be mad at Arthur, but the pout remained as he swatted halfheartedly at the island nation for his teasing. He shut his eyes and shivered slightly as he slide off of his softening, overly sensitive organ before opening them to meet bright green eyes with his own baby blue ones.

"...you didn't compliment my dress, which is probably sticky with sweat and cum now..." he muttered, eyes shifting to the side as the real reason for all his bitching and complaining came out. "Or my hair, which was perfect before you got your brutish hands on it, and my makeup's probably ruined..."

Laughing softly, England leaned down to kiss his cheek. "You look brilliant love. I've never seen you look better than in this dress, stained or otherwise." Shifting to the side Arthur resigned to lay beside Francis, grinning and rather satisfied, "And your face looks fine even if it is a little smudged."

Listening to Arthur's words and allowing him to kiss his cheek, the soft frown remained on Francis' face as he waited for the Brit to shift down next to him, then rolled over and scooted closer to snuggle against England. "... You don't get any bonus points for flattery after I tell you to." he huffed against his side, though based on his tone, the late complement was still enough to get rid of his anger.

With the excitement gone, the fairies were beginning to lose interest... though Mint bunny was still staring creepily at Arthur only a few inches away.

Arthur reached around Francis, pulling him into a hug... and shoving Mint Bunny over the edge of the bed at the same time. They were alone, at least mostly alone... for now. Arthur kissed him again, "But I still flattered you."

"As you very well should." Francis informed him as they curled up closer, happy to finally be able to enjoy Arthur's full attention.


End file.
